I love you, Hinata!
by Nanayra
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang telah hilang dan yang sangat berharga bagimu sebagai Edo Tensei di medan perang? Itulah yang dialami Naruto sekarang, Akankah Naruto bisa mengatasinya? / Bad sumamary / NaruHina / OneShoot !/


_DUARR! DUAAR !_

" _Hinataaa!" Naruto segera berlari melihat Hinata yang terkena serangan Deidara_

" _Na-naruto-kun" Hinata mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan tetapi terjatuh lagi, sekujur tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka, benar-benar kejadian yang tak terduga ditengah perjalanan Misi bertemu dengan Akatsuki? Oh benarkah!_

" _Naruto kau baik-baik saja? " Sakura berlari menghampiri Naruto yang tadi berteriak_

" _Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan, hanya saja saat ini-"_

" _Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun " Ucap Hinata lembut, Hinata tersenyum senang saat Naruto mengkhawatirkannya_

" _Tapi Hinata ! Kau itu sudah terlalu parah, aku tidak akan membiarkan TEMANKU mati! " Ucap Naruto tegas sambil memandang Hinata, dengan sekejap senyum Hinata luntur, ternyata Naruto mengkhawatirkannya hanya sebatas teman_

" _Hinata kau harus- "_

 _SAATTT!_

" _Menghinadar sekarang! " Teriak Hinata, Naruto dan sakura yang terkejut tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, dengan secepat kilat Hinata mendorong Sakura dan Naruto dari tempat itu_

 _CRASHH!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" HINATAAAA! " Pemuda berkulit tan itu terbangun dari tidurnya akibat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya

" Haah…hah…hah… " Pemuda bernama Naruto ini mengacak surai pirangnya dengan kasar

" Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk! " Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, ternyata sudah malam, Naruto merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya

Tap! Tap! Tap!

" Naruto, ada apa? Apakah ada musuh? " Tanya Sakura, Sakura yang tadi sedang mempersiapkan obat terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Naruto

" Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Naruto lesu, Sakura memperhatikan Naruto lekat-lekat ia pun duduk di samping Naruto

" Memimpikan Hinata lagi, eh? " Tanya Sakura dengan perlahan, sementara Naruto hanya memperhatikan Sakura sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi

 **Naruto P.O.V**

"Memimpikan Hinata lagi, eh? " Sakura bertanya kepadaku, aku hanya diam tak membalas perkataan sakura

" Naruto, jika kau punya masalah ceritakan padaku " Mungkin tak ada salahnya aku bercerita

" Sakura… " Panggilku lirih

" Hm? " Aku memandang sakura

" Aku… aku merindukan- "

" Hinata kan? " Eh! Aku terkejut sebegitu mudahkah aku ditebak?

" Sudah kuduga kau memimpikan Hinata Lagi " Sakura berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya, apa maksudnya?

" Berarti…. Kau benar-benar menyukainnya!" Tubuhku menegang, Mungkin itu benar, aku baru menyadari itu sekarang.

" Iya, kau benar aku memang menyukainya " Aku berkata dengan lirih, sungguh betapa bodohnya aku baru memahami perasaan ini, seandainya aku menyadarinya dari awal hal itu-

" Hahaha, sudahlah Hinata akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini! Kau harus semangat! Kita sekarang sedang Perang Ninja ke-4, Kita harus focus agar memenangkan pertarungan ini! Dan Kau… Kau itu Pahlawan kami " Iya aku tau itu sakura, memang benar tapi, aku benar-benar merindukan Hinata sekarang. Membicarakan masalah perang aku merasakan firasat buruk.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

 **Normal P.O.V**

" Sakura ! Naruto ! " Kiba berteriak menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura

" Ada apa kiba? " Ucap Naruto bingung melihat expresi Kiba

" Serangan Malam! " Teriak Kiba, mata Naruto dan Sakura membulat

" Sial! Ternyata mereka telah merencanakan ini! Ayo kita segera kesana " Ucap Naruto Tegas

" Hn ! " Ucap Kiba dan Sakura, mereka pun berlari ke tempat yang diarahkan Kiba , Mata Naruto membulat ternyata sudah banyak yang menjadi korban disini, harus cepat ditangani!

" Sakura, tolong obati yang masih bisa diselamatkan, aku dan yang lainnya akan melawan mereka! " Perintah Naruto, Sakura yang mendengar perintah itu segera melaksanakannya

"Naruto ! Bantu kami disini! " Terdengar suara Neji yang sepertinya kesulitan menghadapi musuh

" Baik Tunggu aku! " Secepat kilat Naruto mengaktifkan mode bijuu nya dan menghampiri Neji dan yang lain

.

.

.

.

.

" Sial! Tidak ada habisya! " Keluh Kiba , Cakranya dan Akamaru benar-benar terkuras karena Zetsu putih yang tidak ada habisnya

" Kiba ! Fokus pada musuhmu! " Ucap Shikamaru yang menghindar dari serangan lawan

" **Shanaroo!** " Teriak Sakura

 **DUARR!**

Hal yang sama terjadi, Zetsu itu tetap bermunculan dari bawah tanah, mereka tidak ada habisnya, Tiba-tiba mereka mendapatkan informasi dari markas Pusat.

" Ada apa Ayah? .. Benarkah?.. Baik kami akan waspada " Ino berkomunikasi dengan jurus khas clan Yamanaka dengan Ayahnya

" Apa yang terjadi Ino? " Ucap Lee

" Regu 3 di serang oleh sekumpulan mayat hidup sepertinya itu Edo Tensei! " Jelas Ino pada Rookie 12

" A-apa? E-edo Te-tensei ? " Ucap Choji

" Jurus Hokage ke-2 ya ? " Ujar Ten-ten memastikan

" Hah? Edo tensei ? jurus apa itu? " Tanya Sai yang bingung

" Kuchiyose edo tensei adalah teknik terlarang yg digunakan untuk menghidupkan kembali orang mati. Teknik Ini pada awalnya dikembangkan oleh Tobirama Senju, kemudian disempurnakan oleh Orochimaru. Tapi siapa yang menggunakan jurus itu? Bukankah Orochimaru sudah tewas ? " Ucap Shikamaru bingung

" Tunggu, tapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? " Tanya Lee

" Kalau tidak salah untuk melakukan teknik ini, pengguna harus terlebih dahulu mendapatkan DNA dari orang yang dihidupkan, sumber DNA tidak harus mayat utuh tapi dapat berupa darah ataupun organ-nya. Lalu, jiwa yg dihidupkan juga butuh manusia hidup sebagai wadahnya. " Tambah Neji

" Ternyata mereka sudah mempersiapkan semua ini " ucap Shino, Serangan masih berlanjut, Zetsu ini tidak hanya menyerang tapi juga menghisap cakra.

" Hay para shinobi konoha " Ucap salah satu zetsu, sementara Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, Ten-ten dan Neji terkejut karena setelah saah satu zetsu itu menyapa mereka , zetsu yang lain mundur dan bergabung dengan zetsu yang tadi memanggil Shinobi Konoha

" Kami punya kejutan untuk kalian " Ucap Zetsu putih , sungguh suaranya sangat menggelikan untuk didengarkan

 **SLAPP!**

Tiba-tiba muncul peti besar dari dalam tanah, Zetsu putih itu menyeringai, sementara Shikamaru terkejut melihat peti itu

" E-edo tensei? " Ucap Shikamaru, sementara yang lainnya terkejut dengan ucapan Shikamaru, Mereka memperhatikan Peti itu jumlahnya tidak juga banyak sekitar 5 peti, mereka pun memasang posisi siaga untuk waspada jika tiba-tiba peti itu terbuka, dan benar saja tak butuh waktu lama peti itu terbuka dengan sendiriny menampilkan Edo tensei yang ada didalamnya,

" Silahkan menikmati kejutannya " Ujar Zetsu Putih, merekapun kembali menyebar untuk menyerang regu lain, Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalam peti itu, semua mata tak percaya apalagi Naruto mereka adalah _Nagato, Hidan , Itachi, Asuma dan_ _ **… Hyuuga Hinata.**_

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, sekarang Hinata ada di depannya, tapi ini berbeda, tidak ada lagi senyuman yang biasa menghiasi dirinya, tak ada lagi mata yang khas dan memancarkan ketenangan karena Hinata yang sekarang hanya Edo tensei. Tak hanya Naruto yang terkejut melihat Hinata, bahkan semua yang ada disana termasuk Neji yang melihat sepupunya itu dibangkitkan dengan edo tensei membuatnya geram dengan tindakan tidak terpuji ini

"Sial! Mereka mempermainkan kita dengan cara kotor! Tak akan kumaafkan kalian karena membuat Hinata-sama seperti ini !" Teriak Neji, Neji pun segera maju menyerang tapi Hidan dengan cepat menghalangi Neji

" Waah, Ternyata kita bertemu lagi bocah! Akan ku balas perbuatanmu dengan menjadikanmu persembahanku!" Ucap Hidan sambil menyeringai, Edo Tensei yang lainpun mulai bergerak seperti Nagato yang ditugaskan menyerang kelomok Kiba dan Shino, Asuma yang melawan Shikamaru, Choji dan Ino juga Itachi yang melawan Sakura dan juga Sai . Semua sibuk bertarung kecuali bagi Hinata dan Naruto mereka masih di tempat, Mata Hinata tetap kosong sementara Naruto mengingat kejadian yang lalu

Flashback On

" _Hinata kau harus- "_

 _SAATTT!_

" _Menghinadar sekarang! " Teriak Hinata, Naruto dan sakura yang terkejut tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, dengan secepat kilat Hinata mendorong Sakura dan Naruto dari tempat itu_

 _CRASHH!_

 _Ujung pedang Hidan tepat mengenai wajah mulus Hinata dan berhasil merobeknya walupun tidak banyak tapi itu cukup bagi Hidan untuk melaksanakan ritualnya, sementara Sakura dan Naruto terhempas dan tidak mengenai pedang Hidan_

" _Akkhh " Rintih Hinata, Tubuhnya sudah sangat melemah sekarang, untung saja Naruto selamat, ia berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto dari serangan Hidan dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa_

" _Hi-hinata! " Teriak Naruto, dengan secepat kilat ia berlari kearah Hinata_

" _Hahaha semua sudah terlambat! Gadis Hyuuga itu akan menjadi tumbalku sekarang! Kita mulai RITUALNYA! " Teriak Hidan , badanya sudah berubah menjadi Hitam dan Putih , dia sekarng sudah benar-benar Siap_

 _CRAASHH_

" _Aaaaakkhh! " Hidan menyeringai, ia menusukan pedangnya ke bagian perut hingga darah merembes keluar teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata membuatnya bahagia tidak ada kebahagiaan lain selain teriakan Korban_

" _Hahahaha Rasakan lah Penderitaan ini! Nikmati lah! " Teriak Hidan, Sakura hanya bisa terpaku ia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang kakinya sedikit terkilir akibat dorongan tadi, Sedngkan Hinata memegangi perutnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah, pandangannya mengabur_

 _BRUKK! HAP!_

 _Dengan secepat kilat Naruto menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh ke tanah,Naruto melihat kondisi Hinata yang semakin terluka, entah perasaan apa yang ada dibenak Naruto tapi sekarang ia ingin menyelamatkan Hinat, ia tidak sanggup melihat Hinata seperti ini_

" _Sial! Akan kubal- " Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena tangan Hinata yang memegang tangan Naruto_

" _Na-naruto-kun Ka-kau UHUUKK! " Darah segar keluar dari mulut Hinata, ia benar-benar sudah tak sanggup dengan semua ini_

" _Hi-hinata! Kau akan baik-baik saja sungguh ! Kau tetaplah disini ya aku yang akan membalasnya! " Ujar Naruto , Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya ini bahkan lihatlah dia sekarang? Naruto bahkan tak sadar kalau air matanya keluar saat berbicra dengan Hinata_

" _Ka-kau la-laki-laki Naruto-kun , Ka-kau ti-tidak bo-leh me-menangis, Ja-jangan fi-fikirkan aku, Imp-pian mu me-menjadi Hokage " Ujar Hinata lirih dengan susah payah ia mengeluarkan suaranya, Air mata Hinata mengalir melihat Naruto seperti ini ada rasa senang karena Naruto memperhatikannya tapi ia tau posisinya dihati Naruto hanya_ _ **Teman**_

" _A-aku ti-tidak ma-masalah ji-jika aku ha-arus ma-mati terlebih dahulu, ji-jika i-itu untuk melindung-im-u " Ucap Hinata dengan susah payah, tanggannya berpindah ke sisi Naruto, Membelai Wajah tan Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum miris, Sakura mendekat dengan tertatih-tatih_

" _Hinata… " Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, baru kali ini ia menangis entah karena apa ia tidak tau_

" _A-ak-u Pu-punya sa-satu pe-perta-nyaan " Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap air mata Naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Naruto-kun " Panggil Hinata, Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya, ia tersenyum ternyata Hinata masih ingat padanya.

" Apakah itu kau? " Tanya Hinata, suara itu suara yang sangat Naruto rindukan

" Hm " Naruto mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum, Hinata membalas senyuman itu, tapi -

" Lari-lah Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh ku" Ucap Hinata tegas, tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata berlari menuju Naruto dan melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi

"Hakke Kuhekisho!" Teriak Hinata, Naruto terpental akibat serangan Hinata

" Hi-hinata! " Ucap Naruto, ia pun bangun tetapi Hinata langsung menyerangnya dan lagi-lagi Naruto harus terpental Karena serangan Hinata

" Sudah kubilang lari! Lari sekarang juga ! " Teriak Hinata, tubuh Hinata semakin mendekati Naruto , Naruto mematung

Flashback On

" _A-aku ti-tidak ma-masalah ji-jika aku ha-arus ma-mati terlebih dahulu, ji-jika i-itu untuk melindung-im-u " Ucap Hinata dengan susah payah, tanggannya berpindah ke sisi Naruto, Membelai Wajah tan Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum miris, Sakura mendekat dengan tertatih-tatih_

" _Hinata… " Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, baru kali ini ia menangis entah karena apa ia tidak tau_

" _A-ak-u Pu-punya sa-satu pe-perta-nyaan " Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap air mata Naruto_

" _Kumohon! Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu! A-aku aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! " Teriak Naruto ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berbicara seperti ini tapi hatinya benar-benar lega saat ini, sementara Hinata dan Sakura yang didekatnya terkejut_

" _UKHHH! " Lagi-lagi Hinata memuntahkan darahnya, Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat Hinata seperti itu menjadi panik , dengan segera Sakura menggunakan Ninjutsu medisnya untuk Hinata, namun Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya_

" _Hi-hinata ada apa? Biar aku yang mengobati lukamu! " Jelas Sakura, Hinata yang masih berada di pangkuan Naruto menggeleng lemah, tiba-tiba muncul Neji dan beberapa Anbu Konoha_

" _Hi-hinata-sama ! Sakura, Naruto cepat sembukan Hinata-sama ! Aku akan menangani dia"Ucap Neji, ia bertarung dengan penuh emosi terhadap Hidan dibantu dengan Anbu Konoha_

" _Kumohon! Biarkan aku mengobatimu! " Ucap sakura matanya sekarang telah berurai air mata, bagaimana pun juga Hinata tetap lah sahabatnya teman satu Akademinya_

" _Tidak Sakura-chan, Si-simpan Cakramu untuk menyembuhkan Naruto " Ucap Hinata tersenyum, senyum itu makin membuat Naruto dan Sakura bersedih, Naruto benar-benar marah cakra gelap mulai menyelimuti dirinya sampai_

 _._

 _ **CUPP!**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hinata mencium lembut bibir Naruto, sedangkan Naruto membelalakan matanya, Hi-hinata menciumnya? Sakura juga terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata tapi ia tersenyum apa yang dimaksud dengan Hinata, ia sudah tau bahwa Hinata mencintai Naruto tapi satu Hal yang belum ia ketaui. Hinata mulai menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto, sedikit bercak darah tertempel pada tepi bibir Naruto, Hinata menangis melihatnya , impiannya tidak akan tercapai, ia tidak akan bisa memiliki Naruto, ia tidak bisa membanggakan Tou-sannya tapi inilah_ _ **TAKDIR**_

" _Hinata! Teruslah bersama kami ! Seperti dulu lagi disaat duka maupun duka kita akan selalu bersama " Teriak Naruto ia sangat sedih tubuhnya begetar_

" _Na-naruto! Ka-kau ti-tidak boleh be-begitu, Ka-kau mencintai sakura kan?" Ucap Hinata, Narto terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, ia memang mencintai Sakura tapi entah kenapa perasaan itu tidk ada alagi_

" _Hi-hinata i-itu… " Naruto tidak au haus menjawab apa, Sementara itu Neji akirnya selesai dengan Hidan, Hidan pun tewas tapi sayang kutukan itu tidak dapat dihentikan karena sudah melekat pada Hinata_

" _Hi-hinata-sama! Kumohon A-anda harus bertahan ! " Ucap Neji walaupun Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal dengan luka ditubuhnya_

" _Clan Hyuuga tidak membutuhkanku Neji-nii, mereka butuh kau, kumohon jadi lah kebanggaan Klan " Pandangan Hinata mulai kabur, ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah Naruto, Sakura dan Neji tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuat pada Naruto_

" _Naruto, Apakah kau Mencintaiku- " Lagi lagi Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata_

" _Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menjawab sekarag , aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak mau melihat kau sedih ! kau harus bahagia, impianmu harus tercapai, jangan sampai orang memandang remeh dirimu Naruto, aku tau kau itu sebenarnya KUAT! " Jelas Hinata , Naruto menatap Hinata Kagum , dia tau semua tentangnya bahkan dia ingin melihat Naruto bahagia_

" _Sakura.. Kumoho jaga Naruto " Ucap Hinata dengan senyum diwajaya , Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis_

" _Selamat Tinggal semua" Kata yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata , kata terakhir sekailgus perpisahan untuk Mereka_

" _**HINATAAAAA! "**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" NARUTO MENYINGKIR! " Teriak Neji, Neji pun membawa Naruto menyingkir dari daerah tersebut, Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah tubuh Hinata yang lama-kelamaan bersinar terang , sangat terang dan

DUAAARRR!

Mereka semua yang berada disitu terkejut , Tubuh Hinata meledak?!, Tapi tak lama kemudian tubuh itu terbentuk dan menyatu lagi seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu. Neji menggeram kesal

" Cih! Mereka benar-benar kurang ajar! " Umpat Neji.

" Neji! Kembali kami butuh bantuan! " Teriak Ten-ten yang kesulitan menghadapi Hidan

" Baiklah tunggu aku! Nah, Naruto kau yang akan bersama Hinata-sama disini! Aku akan segera kembali setelah menghadapi manusia tidak jelas itu! " Jelas Neji, ia pun berlari menghampiri Lee dan ten-ten

" Naruto! Lawan aku! " Ucap Hinata

" Tidak ! " Jawab Naruto tegas

" Aku tidak mau jika kau terluka! Kau harus cepat! " Hinata berlari menuju Naruto namun Naruto tetap diam Hinata pun melemparkan beberapa kunainya dan tepat mengenai Naruto yang sudah menonaktifkan mode bijuunya

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku! " Bentak Hinata, Hinata ingin melawan tubuh ini tapi tetap tidak bisa, Naruto hanya diam, Hinata kembali menyerang

"Rasakan ini! " Teriak Hinata, Hinata melempar kunai yang berkaitan dengan Kertas peledak

BOOMM!

Daerah tersebut meledak, Naruto yang tidak menghindar terkena akibatnya juga, ia terpental karena ledakan tersebut, Hinata benar-benar sedih melihat Naruto yang tidak melawan, akhirnya mau tidak mau Hinata mengambil rencana ini

" Hey! Sebaiknya kau menyerangku atau aku yang akan menyerangmu! aku akan membuatmu menderita ! kau sudah membuatku mati! Kau telah mengambil kehidupanku! Kau itu hanya bocah pembawa masalah! Kau hanya sampah desa lebih baik kau mati saja! **DASAR JINCHUURIKI!** " Maki Hinata , Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkan Hinata, ini seperti bukan dirinya! _'maafkan aku Naruto-kun'_ batin Hinata. Naruto terdiam sebentar, tubuhnya bergetar kemudian muncul gelembung-gelembung yang menyelimuti Naruto, dan Hinata tau apa itu

" Akhirnya kau akan melawanku Naruto-kun " Ucap Hinata pelan, ia tersenyum miris, lagi-lagi ia akan dihadapkan dengan pemuda yang ia cintai tapi ia lebih baik mati sekali lagi di tangan Naruto

" **Beraninya kau! Jaga Ucapanmu!** " Teriak Naruto, ekor ke-4 Naruto muncul seketika, dengan secepat kilat Naruto menyerang Hinata dengan bertubi-tubi, namun Hinata dapat menghindar dengan mudah bagaimanapun juga ia keturunan Clan Hyuuga jadi jangan remehkan kekuatannya.

" Walaupun kau menggunakan mode itu tetap saja kau lemah! " Ucap Hinata, Naruto yang telah berubah hampir menyerupai rubah itu menyerang Hinata secara mendadak dan hasilnya ….

.

 **BRUUKKK!**

.

Tubuh Hinata terlempar dan mengenai batuan dinding, tubuh itu Hancur tapi dengan cepat bersatu kembali

 **.**

 **GRRRR!**

.

Hinata baru akan berdiri tapi sudah diserang dengan serangan yang bertubi-tubi, Tubuh Hinata sudah beberapa kali ambruk ia sudah lelah, ia lelah akan pertarungan ini tapi tubuhnya tetap tidak mau menurutinya kali ini Hinata memulai terlebih dahulu

" **Juho soshiken !** " Teriak Hinata, dikedua tangannya sudah terbentuk seperti singa yang tertutupi cakra biru, iapun berlari menuju Naruto, Naruto tidak diam dia langsung kembali menyerang Hinata, mereka berdua akan melakukan penyerangan secara bersamaan dan ….

 **.**

 **GREPP!**

.

Mata Hinata melebar , Naruto tidak menyerangnya ia …. Memeluknya. Perlahan lahan cakra yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto menghilang, sama seperti cakra yang ada ditangannya cakra itu Hilang seketika. Sekarang yang Hinata rasakan hanya pemuda yang ia cintai berdiri didepannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Kau berhasil menguasainnya Naruto-kun " Ucap Hinata pelan

" Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu " Ucap Naruto parau, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya diam.

" Kau benar, aku memang payah, aku hanya pembawa masalah, aku yang membuatmu jadi begini Hinata! " Jelas Naruto dengan suara parau, ia menangis dipelukan Hinata, ia sangat menyesal benar-benar menyesal

" Naruto-kun " Panggil Hinata, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Hinata, Tangan Hinata yang tadinya terjuntai, akhirnya membalas pelukan Naruto, ia menangis, menangis melihat pemuda yang ia cintai bersedih

" Bukankah sudahku katakan, kau laki-laki dan kau tidak boleh menangis, aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu merasa menyesal, maaf karena aku telah menyakitimu " Bisik Hinata ke Naruto, Naruto masih menangis, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya ia menatap Hinata dalam-dalam

" Kau ingat pertanyaan yang kau ajukan padaku ? " Ucap Naruto pelan, Ia menghapus airmata di wajah Hinata, Hinata menangguk menatap Naruto kembali, Naruto sedih karena tidak ada lagi Mata yang cerah seperti dulu

" Iya , aku ingat. Sudahlah jangan menangis kumohon " Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam

" Hinata saat tidak ada kau aku merasakan kesepian, saat kau meninggalkanku entah kenapa aku benar-benar sedih saat itu, kau orang yang baik, kau sangat baik, aku yang bodoh karena tidak menyadari kehadiranmu, Kau selalu ada saat aku sedih, tapi aku? Cintamu benar-benar tulus Hinata- " Ucap Naruto, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan lekat, tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun, Naruto sengaja memberi jeda diucapannya, ia memperpendek jarak di Antara mereka, wajah Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan Hinata bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya

" **Hinata, Aku….. Mencintaimu "**

 **.**

 **CUPP!**

.

Dengan segera Naruto mencium lembut bibir Hinata, Hinata membelalakan matanya, air matanya mengalir benarkah ini Naruto? Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto dengan lembut mereka saling memejamkan mata mereka, mereka menikmatai setiap detik yang mereka punya, Air mata Hinata lagi-lagi lolos dari matanya, Dan secara perlahan Tubuh Hinata mulai terkelupas ke atas, yang artinya sebentar lagi ia akan terlepas dari Edo Tensei, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, ia terkejut dengan keadaan hinata yang perlahan lahan terkelupas seperti kertas yang telah disobek

" Terimakasih, kau sudah membebaskanku Naruto-kun, aku sangat senang karena kau ternyata mencintaiku, terimakasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu, akhirnya jiwaku dapat tenang dan aku terlepas dari Edo-tensei, Terimakasih atas semuannya Naruto-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu, jaga dirimu baik-baik " Ucap Hinata perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai bersinar, tiba-tiba Neji berlari dan berteriak menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata

" Hinata-sama! " Teriak Neji, Hinata tersenyum dan berdiri menatap Neji, Naruto pun ikut berdiri

" Terimakasih telah menjaga Tou-san dan Hanabi, Terimakasih atas semuanya Neji-nii " Ucap Hinata membungkuk, Hinata pun tersenyum melihat Naruto Dan Neji

" Selamat tinggal " Ucap Hinata, dan dengan kata perpisahan itu lagi Hinata sudah terlepas dari jutsu terlarang itu

" Selamat tinggal Hinata " Ucap Naruto dan Neji, kini tubuh Hinata yang tadi telah tergantikan dengan mayat sesorang, Naruto tersenyum akhirnya perasaannya tersampaikan kepada Hinata wanita yang ia cintai dan akan tetap ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Hinata "_

 **-FIN-**

 **Hayy! Kembali lagi denga saya! Hanya saja kali ini aku buat FF dengan oneshoot! Yuhuu! semoga kali ini ceritanya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku Minta maaf karena masih Abal-abal, Gaje, Typo, terus nggak sampai ke hati*cieelebay! . Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini! Terimakasih sudah membaca yaa! See you!**

 **PLEASE**

 **R**

 **I**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**


End file.
